


The Library

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part, following 'The Lift' and 'The Exam'. Reading the others isn't necessary before this, but I do encourage it because I've tried to tie them together in some way. This time we are, as you can guess from the title, in the library. And it's not for reading. Not sure if there will be more parts following this one, let's see what I come up with. I do love my Professor Hiddleston, so I'll be writing more of him anyway. Now, let us go between those bookshelves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

You leaned your hand into the bookshelf, hanging your head down and sighing. He wasn't coming, was he? You had returned all the nine books you had borrowed for revision, and now you simply wandered around the relatively quiet library corridors, wondering if Tom would come at all. It had been almost an hour since the exam had ended, perhaps something had come up and he couldn't come... You would have appreciated a text or something, though. Then again, a part of you was happy to escape whatever plans he had had...

Just as you thought you might as well leave and go home and maybe watch a film with your flatmate or something, a hand touched your shoulder. You turned around, already recognising the familiar touch, and smiled teasingly at Tom.   
"You're late."  
"A wizard is never late."  
"You're no wizard."  
"But I  _do_  have a magic wand."  
"Oh ha ha," you muttered, looking around you to check your safety before wrapping your hands around his neck and giving him a kiss. Your behaviour didn't betray your feelings in any way, but there was something in the kiss, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked as he pulled back, eyes examining your face and eyes with intensity. You were going to just shrug it off and shake your head, but as you returned his gaze you found you couldn't lie.  
"It was  _awful_ ," you sobbed, tears threatening to stream down your cheeks.   
"I wasn't joking, I  _will_  fail." You cast your eyes down, blinking rapidly to keep your composure up. He sighed, placing his hands on your arms and gently leading you backwards to the table behind you, between the shelves at the back. He sat you down on the table, leaning closer, his body between your legs.   
"Don't worry about it," he whispered, kissing your cheek, "I saw your paper, you're not going to fail." You looked at him, your mouth hanging slightly open.   
"Really?" you asked, wondering if it was even alright for him to tell you that yet.  
"Really." He smiled at you reassuringly, fingers stroking your cheek and slowly trailing down to your neck, then your collarbones. You closed your eyes, enjoying his touch and wondering if he was telling the truth - maybe he just wanted to make you feel better and lied? You considered it for a moment, but finally decided he wouldn't go that far, he wouldn't lie about seeing your paper. But you had to test.  
"What did I write about in the second question?" you asked, opening your eyes and looking at him, seeing the disbelief and amusement on his face.   
" _Never Let Me Go_  and postmodernism," he replied with a hint of smugness in his smile.   
"You argued it's a postmodernist novel. Not sure I agree, but that wasn't your point in asking, was it?"  
"No..." you replied, unable to get embarrassed about doubting him. Then, just as you were about to say something, you heard footsteps approaching and looked at Tom in panic.   
"It's upstairs," he murmured, now placing his lips on your neck.   
"Don't worry, darling. Let me make you feel better instead..."

You gulped, taking in deep breaths as you cursed you inability to disagree with him. He had you hooked on him, and he knew it. But then again, the addiction was mutual. Neither of you could live without that feel of skin on skin, the delightful moments in his office, the soft pale blue sheets of his bed and the smell of coffee in the morning when you wore his shirt during breakfast. You wanted that to be forever, always and  _always_.

But there was this, too; the secret times when you found a place, any place, and just went at it, touching, grabbing, stroking, thrusting,  _feeling_. You couldn't pick your favourite. You loved the safety and the slow, sweet lovemaking, but there was a certain  **thrill**  to the occasions when you found yourselves lost in each other somewhere public. Oh, if you ever got caught...

Now it was even worse. You were in a bloody _library_. And judging by the way his lips slid along your neck, you knew it was about to get even more dangerous.   
"Here?" you asked in a hushed whisper as his tongue licked your collarbone, left hand caressing the curve of your breast.   
"Here."

You could do nothing but nod; you didn't want to do anything else. You wanted to give in to him, to take your chance, to see if you were fortunate once more... You gave in to his touch, his caresses, relaxing your body in his arms.   
"That's it," he murmured approvingly, "that's my girl."  
"Tom..." you moaned as his hands reached your thighs.   
" _Audentes fortuna iuvat_ , darling."  
"Fortune favours the bold," you replied, grinning.   
"Indeed."

And then he was on you with more force, leaning his body down over yours until you lay down on the table, legs wrapped around his waist. He looked at you for a moment, in silent admiration, then placed his lips on yours, giving you the kiss that said everything he couldn't find the words for. He didn't undress you as he moved down, but you felt naked,  _exposed_ , anyway. He had you, owned you in every way, mentally, physically, spiritually. You had given yourself to him, over and over. You were his, and he was yours. Your hands caressed his body, feeling the firm muscles under his grey shirt. Your eyes squeezed shut, all your focus was on keeping quiet as he spread your legs and kissed your inner thighs, this was a library after all and  _you must not scream in a library_ , no matter how much pleasure your professor gives you.   
"Ahh..." you exhaled, the final drops of worry melting down into a puddle of lust as he removed your knickers and kissed your heated, dripping wet centre. You should have been scared to death about getting caught like this, but you just couldn't find the will to be afraid. You wanted to give yourself to him, let him do what he wanted, let him make you feel good again.

And that he did. His tongue slid up and down on you, coating itself on your juices, before dipping inside you, French-kissing your core. From there, he moved up lazily, taking his time and watching you writhe on the table, biting your lip to keep quiet. Small whimpers managed to escape your lips anyhow, and if anything had ever almost made him come  _without a single touch_ , it was this sight.

It was all about  _lick, lick, twirl, lick_  now as his tongue teased your clit, coaxing your orgasm closer. You were almost there, the excitement and stimulation was more than enough, but no, he couldn't allow it yet. Not like that. He wanted to feel it, to be inside you. He needed it, and you did, too.

Without a word, he opened his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers, just enough for his erection to spring free. There was no need for words anymore, but  _action!_  was what you needed and that he gave you, and even the best and most famous film director in Hollywood would have been jealous of that command as he surged into you, filling you to the hilt.

It didn't take long, it was more of a short film than a full-length piece, but it was even better this way. His thrusts were eager, unyielding, and brought you right  _there_ within a...what, did time still exist? All you knew was him, his hard cock inside you, massaging you in just the right way as his body repeatedly rubbed your clit with his movements, his tongue entering your mouth just as his seed did your body, filling you just as hot and  _welcome please come in would you like another scone or maybe another quick shag in the library in the near future would do just fine?_

You licked your lips, tasting him on them as you lay there, panting into each other's necks, unable and unwilling to move just yet. Your body was so relaxed it wouldn't have surprised you if your limbs had actually turned into spaghetti.   
"Well... I'd say you succeeded," you laughed shakily after a while.  
"Succeeded?  
"Yeah, I've totally forgotten even my own name, let alone my worries."  
"Marvellous," he smiled, kissing you again before pulling out of you and getting dressed. He extended his hand, helping you to sit up and jump down from the table. You picked up your knickers from the floor, pulling them on and smiling at him as you took his hand, beginning to walk out of the library. It was after 5 pm now, and the corridors were quiet enough for you to be this daring in public. You only let go as you passed the library workers, pretending to talk about your studies to keep the cover up. Once outside, you kissed once once more before going your separate ways.

"Oh, Professor?" you asked, the feeling of his seed slowly sliding out of you reminding you of something.   
"Yes?" he asked, turning back to look at you, now separated by about fifteen feet.   
"Could you maybe return the knickers you took after that one time in the lift? I quite liked them..." You grinned cheekily at him before waving and walking out of the university grounds, smiling happily.

Who knew one could feel this great after an absolutely horrendous exam?

 


End file.
